


It's Too Late For Me Now

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Pet Play, Public Sex, Rooftop Sex, minor pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Twelve.Khonshu likes Marc in his cloak and nothing else.





	It's Too Late For Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written my fave disaster, Marc Spector, in quite awhile. So here it is!
> 
> Title is from "Future Me Hates Me" by The Beths.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long night, but most nights were, stretching into a length that left him bone tired and limping back home. He managed not to get completely covered in blood that night, it had been mostly quiet as he punished those who prevented Khonshu’s children from travelling safely.

His tasks may have been simple but the night stretched on and he was quite tired. Still, there was a set to Khonshu’s voice that told him that his night wasn’t over. He may be done with throwing his crescent darts for the night, but Khonshu wasn’t going to let him rest.

After all, Khonshu was a tough God to please. Marc knew this very well, throughout all the nights that his Lord had cried out for him to spill blood and made his life miserable when he didn’t. He also spoke in cryptic sentences and was generally confusing and unclear.

Which made it particularly bone chilling when he issued a simple command. Wear the cloak and nothing else, climb up onto the rooftop, high above the world below. And bathe in the moon’s glow.

He wasn’t in the habit of denying requests that felt that simple, so he donned his cloak and nothing else, wrapping it around himself as he climbed up to the roof and laid down under the full moon. The glow of the moon wrapped him in its embrace, lighting up the planes of his stomach and abs, and deepening the shadows of his body.

Marc stared up into the full moon, feeling its power inside of his soul. Khonshu was always stronger when the night was full, always afforded him more power. It was like he was a different God in the moonlight, which Marc supposed made sense as he was the Egyptian God of the moon. Marc didn’t dare beackon to him, didn’t dare to try and call him, because Khonshu would come when he pleased. 

Instead, he just laid there and hoped that he wouldn’t lay for too long. Not when the other vigilanties were still roaming the night even when Khonshu told him to retire. He knew that Daredevil and his Defenders would likely patrol until the morning light, but Marc stopped when Khonshu told him to. 

Clearly, Khonshu had plans for him, as gloved bone hands slowly stroked over his bare shoulders. Marc knew what it meant, knew that this could’ve been many things, a sacrifice of blood or a sacrifice of other fluids. It was looking to be the latter type as those fingers continued to stroke down his body. In his head, Khonshu rumbled with laughter, hands moving over his pecs and stroking over his nipples.

“You know what this is. Right, my pet?” He murmured, rubbing his thumbs over Marc’s nippes and rolling them under them.

Marc twisted up into his hands, gasping. Khonshu had a way to make him feel oversensitive from just a touch, and he was showing off that tendency just because he could. Marc knew that Khonshu expected an answer to any question he asked, so Marc spoke, voice shaky and already desperate.

“ _Yes_ , my Lord.” He cried out and Khonshu laughed again.  
“My pet, my son.” Khonshu said in response, almost sounding gleeful.

Maybe he was gleeful, maybe this was about Marc’s pleasure or his humiliation. Those fingers moved down even further, stroking over his abs. Marc twitched under his touch, letting out a noise that was caught between a moan and a strangled gasp, throwing his head back. His head hit the cape underneath him as he cried out into the moonlight night, and he clawed desperately into the fabric under him to stop himself from grabbing up at Khonshu.

“My pet, my dog. I like you like this, bared for me and devoted to me entirely. Look at you, you’re erect already. I know you’ve wanted this all night, and you’ve been such a good pet that I’m willing to give it to you.”

Marc let out a wordless cry in return, eyes squeezing tightly shut. Just those fingers on his body felt impossibly good and he let out another pathetic noise into the night sky. When he opened his eyes again, Khonshu was in front of him, staring down at him with those impassive eyeholes that somehow managed to feel full of emotion.

“My Lord, _please_. T-Touch me.” Marc whimpered, scraping a hand over his face.

Khonshu laughed in response, trailing that hand down and finally circling it around his cock. He gave him one shallow stroke that started up a tortuously slow rhythm.

“Only because you were so good for me, my son.”

It was true, he was good. He wanted to be good, wanted _this_. A reward for protecting the travellers of the night, and Khonshu laughed again.

“You were good, pet.” Khonshu agreed, stroking him a bit faster.

It was a reward, something that had Marc crying out and pushing up hard into his hand. His eyes squeezed together, tightly shut, and his hips pumped up into that hand. When Khonshu’s other hand moved down further, over his balls and down to his hole, Marc just opened his legs wider.

Those fingers stroked over his hole, the dry friction making him let out a strangled moan. Pre-cum dribbled out of the head of his cock and over Khonshu’s hand as he stroked him experately, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he _wanted_ Khonshu to hurt him, Just a little bit, for the miniscule mistakes he made that night.

Khonshu, ever perceptive, pushed two dry fingers deep inside of him. Marc felt himself split open under those fingers and he let out another pathetic cry, writhing under Khonshu’s hand.

“Shit!” He whimpered, wanting to reach up and touch Khonshu, knowing fully well that it would be a mistake.

He managed to ignore the urges and focused, instead, on the orgasm that was surging up inside of him. Maybe it was the pain of those fingers pumping into his dry ass or the hand still stroking his cock that made it all better. But Marc came all over himself with a cry, pumping hot cum over his bare stomach and cloak.

“Good pet.” Khonshu murmured.

And, when Marc let out a pathetic string of noises, he knew it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
